The Returning Rose
by Bobbleheadcollection
Summary: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy one night, but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Returning Rose

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.

Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it.

The winter was harsh on every prisoner in Stalag 13. The snow fell silently but it stayed and grew into mountains of snow piles. The men in barracks 2 where chilled right down to their bones, they kept their gloves and jacket, and added blankets on top of them to keep the warmth from leaving. Newkirk sat on his bunk wrapped in two of his blankets he leaned against the wall, while smoking a cigarette, while watching LeBeau and Carter play cards. They to where wrapped in several blankets, and where wearing every single piece of clothing they own. Just then, the barracks door flew open and Schultz came in. All the men shouted at Schultz for barging in, and letting what warmth they had out.

"Ohhh, its cold OUT THERE!" Schultz yelled walking over to the coal stove to warm up.

"Well thanks for telling us Schultze, we would never had guess." Newkirk said, not really wanting to put up with anyone today since it was so cold.

"Joll-y-J-oker," Schultz said, eyeing Newkirk down, Schultz then turned his attention to Carter and LeBeau who where playing gin. Schultz taps LeBeau on the shoulder. "LeBeau, could you be so kind and make me some potato pancakes." Schultz asks very nicely. LeBeau turned his head but had to move back, because he encountered Schultz's stomach.

"I don't think so Schultze. It's so cold out it might freeze the batter." LeBeau joked.

"Rrr, Yet another Joll-y-J-oker." Schultz said making his way over to Colonel Hogan door. "Colonel Hogan, come out please." Schultz said while knocking on the door. The door flew open and Hogan came out with Kinchloe behind him.

"Yea, Schultz what is it?" Hogan to was wrapped in a blanket and wore his hat down enough so it covered his ears.

"Well I'm afraid to announce that since the weather is bad out, you and your men are to stay inside." Schultz said with a sigh.

"Glad to hear that Schultz, but what wrong?" Hogan saw that Schultz wasn't acting himself. Schultz took a deep breath and let it out.

"You don't want to hear it." Schultz said turning around to leave.

"Oh come on Schultz sure we do. Right men?" Hogan said turning to all his men who where either cuddled up in a corner or cuddling close to someone else because they were freezing. a great big, sure came from everyone, and Hogan turned back to Schultz. "See Schultz we care about, so sit down and tell us what's wrong."

"Alright if you insist." Schultz said sitting down at the picnic table. "Well I awoke up this morning and it was freezing, and then when I went to go get breakfast, I couldn't eat anything because, everything was to cold to eat, or it was frozen. Then later I find out that I'm on guard duty tonight, and now LeBeau won't make me some potato pancakes!" Schultz explained.

"Well sorry about that Schultz I hope everything goes better for you." Schultz stood up, nodded, and started to head for the door. Newkirk though leaned over and tap Schultz shoulder, Schultz looked up at Newkirk, puzzled like.

"What is it Newkirk?" Schultz ask stopping before he opened the door.

"All I wanted to say is that you need to look at having tonight as your night shift, as helping you getting ready for the Russian front." Newkirk said laughing.

""Newkirk, that's not very nice!"

"Oh come on Schultz I was only joking!" Newkirk said taking a drag of his cigarette and sitting back up. Shultze grumbled and yelled, 'Joll-y-Joker.'

Shultz open the door and ran outside, after about minute of Schultz departure, a strong wind blew open the door. All the men ran and slammed their bodies up against trying to hold it shut. Newkirk was still on his bunk, but he was holding the top part of the door close with his feet.

"Colonel we need something to hold this door shut!" Kenshin brought up.

"Hey I got it why don't we-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at Carter before he got to finish his sentence.

"I got it, LeBeau go get the piece of lumber that's under shorty's* bed." Hogan said as he helped everyone hold the door shut, against the strong wind that dared to relieve them of their warmth. LeBeau scurried to the corner of the barracks, where shorty slept and crawled under the bunk. LeBeau came back with a long think piece of lumber. "Alright LeBeau on either side of the door there's handle, take the lumber and slide it behind them." LeBeau saw them and slide it in one, and waited until everyone moved to slide it in the other one. Newkirk was holding the only one holding the door now because if he let go the door would fly back and hit LeBeau, before he had a chance to slide the lumber in place. After LeBeau had finally place the lumber behind the handles, Newkirk finally removed his feet. They all watch as when another gust of wind try to blow the door again but it did not work the door never moved.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Newkirk awoke to someone whispering his name in his ear. He tried to ignore it but it just was not working, the persisting voice still whispers his name.

"Hey Newkirk." Newkirk listen carefully to the persisting voice. "Hey Newkirk, are you awake?" This irritating voice belonged to Carter.

"I'm awake now, what on bloody earth are you doing up?" Newkirk turned around and came face to face with Carter. Newkirk could see the outline of the young sergeant.

"Well its really cold and I was wandering if I could sleep next to you?"

"Andrew are bloody mad, no," Newkirk yelled and then rolled over trying to get back to sleep. "Why don't go ask someone else?"

"But I did and they all said the same thing. Well not exalt the same thing. Some where like git, and other where like-"

"Andrew, leave off please." Newkirk had turned back around and was trying to get Carter to leave, but he stop when there came a flash of lights from their window. The light was like headlights from a truck, so Carter made his way over to the window. Carter preyed the wooden doors back and was to open the actual window but they where frozen shut. "Carter can you see anything out the window?"

"No the windows are pack with snow." Newkirk unwrapped himself from his blankets and climbed down from his bed. He made his way over to the sink and lifted the foist. "Newkirk what do you see?"

"There's an ambulance in the compound and its park right next to Klink's office. Oh and now stepping out of it, is our favorite Gestapo Hochstetter." Newkirk dropped the foist back in place. "Lets go get the governor up." Newkirk lead the way to Hogan's room. Newkirk slowly creak the door open and flipped on the lights. "Colonel Hogan?" Hogan was lying on the top bunk. He sat up a little groggy at first but became alert when he saw Carter and Newkirk at his door.

"What's up guys?" Hogan asked sitting up all the way.

"Sir, and ambulance just pulled in and Hochstetter got out of it." Newkirk explained as he watch Hogan climbs down from the top bunk.

"Wonder why he's here at this time and especially this kind of weather." Hogan made his way out of his room and to the sink; he then turned to Carter and Newkirk. "Newkirk Carter wake Kenshin, and LeBeau." Hogan then turned back around and lifted the foist to look for himself.

Newkirk and Carter went to wake the other two men who where sleeping peacefully. Carter had no trouble waking Kenshin, but Newkirk had a heck of a lot of trouble waking LeBeau. Newkirk would shake LeBeau, but he would turn over to the other side. So Newkirk came up with an idea and leaned in close to LeBeau's ear.

"LeBeau, if you won't wake up, I'm going to confiscate your entire mushroom!"

"Don't you dare touch my mushroom, Newkirk?" LeBeau sat straight up and yelled at NewKirk who was laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought that would wake you!" Newkirk walked back over to where Carter, Kenshin, and Hogan were standing. LeBeau climbed down off the bed and walked over as well.

"Newkirk, that's not funny!" LeBeau said standing next to him. The group watches Hogan as he scanned the compound. "So Colonel, What's happening out there?" LeBeau asked making his way over to the stove to pour a cup of coffee for everyone.

"Well Hochstetter arrived in an ambulance, and now he has guards filling out around the ambulance. Now he pacing in front of Klink's office and now here come old blood and guts. There heading into Klink's office now." Hogan dropped the foist back in place and lead the way into his office. "Mind pouring the coffee, Kenshin?"

"Sure Colonel." Placing the silver coffee pot on the table Kenshin, plug it in, and took out the filter.

"I still don't see why you can't find another coffee pot?" Everyone turned his attention to LeBeau, who complained. The room was filled with Hochstetter voice; it projected loud and clear in the room.

Inside Klink office, Hochstetter was leaning over Klink's desk, fuelled with rage, anger; and all of it pointed to one man, Klink. Klink sat behind his desk, he looked like he was still asleep, his monocle about to fall out of his eye.

"Klink, listen to me, I have a new prisoner for you!"

"Major Hochstetter, at this time of night, couldn't you have waited until morning?" Klink suggested, but this made Hochstetter even angrier.

"NO KLINK!" Hochstetter slammed without trouble his hands on Klink's desk, which made Klink jump back in fear in his chair.

"But Major Hochstetter, how important is this prisoner that it can't wait until mornings." Klink said yawning right after he said his sentence.

"Klink, you dummkopf this prisoner isn't no prisoner. Let me show you, GUARD!" Hochstetter yelled and a Gestapo solder came in. He had gun strapped over one shoulder and on the other was a black suite case. The solder was dress in the usual Gestapo outfit, a basic black suit. "Let me have the papers on the new prisoner." The guard opens the bag, pulled out a vanilla folder, and handed it to Hochstetter. "That'll be all."

"Jawohl Major." The guard saluted Hochstetter did an about face and left the room. Hochstetter then threw the folder at Klink.

"Here Klink, this is the report of the new prisoner, Captain Red of the Royal Air force. Shout down over Düsseldorf about two days ago." Klink just stared at the Major, even attempting to open the folder.

"But Major, if this is a regular, shot down and then capture, what's with all the security?"

Back at the barracks, the men where listening very intensely not one of them daring to breath, afraid they might miss something very important. Then Major Hochstetter voice echoed through the room as he started yelling at Klink.

"BECAUSE KLINK IF YOU OPEN THE FOLDER YOU WOULD KNOW WHY!" Hochstetter said pounding his hand on the desk while yelled at Klink. Klink took the folder in hand and opened it up, a bunch of papers fell out. Hochstetter grinded his teeth together in anger, as he watch Klink drop to the floor to pick up the paper he dropped. As Klink gather the paper, he gasped as he read a piece of the paper.

"BUT MAJOR PRISONER IS-"

"KLINK SHUT UP!" Hochstetter yelled at Klink before he had a chance to finish his sentence. Klink looked around his room, in wondering why the Major silence him before he got a chance to complain.

"But major it's only us in my office?" Klink said sitting back down in his chair.

"Klink it might just be us here in your office, but your dummkopf sergeant is right out the door." Hochstetter said lowering his voice. "Klink this is classified! I and my guards and now you are the only one's who know about this is us and Burkhalter." Klink nodded then he got this expression on his face.

"Then why aren't you taking this prisoner to Berlin?"

""Because General Burkhalter said that since they where shot down inside their plane and they where the pilot, this means that they are typical solder and now a prisoner of war." Hochstetter took his gloves out of his pocket and started to place them on his hands. "Klink what I need from you, is a barracks that is bugged. This prisoner will be guarded twenty-four seven, by my guards and the only one's who are allow to see this prisoner is you, my guards, general Burkhalter and me. GOT IT KLINK!"

"Jawohl Major Hochstetter, I'll get Schultz on that right away." Klink and Hochstetter left the room.

In the barrack's Kenshin took out the plug to the coffee pot and sat it back in the corner. Hogan was now tapping a pencil on the desk, trying to think.

"Colonel what do you think?" Newkirk ask leaning against the wall of the room.

"Well it seems that who ever the prisoner is no one is getting near them." Hogan had stopped the tapping and was looking around the room now. "Kenshin is the radio working?"

"Not a chance, Colonel. The weather is so bad that we can get a outgoing, or incoming channels." Hogan sighed and slouched in his chair, he then turned to Carter.

"Carter, go keep an eye on ambulance, and notify me at once when they start moving the prisoner." Hogan said watching as Carter walked out of his office.

"Colonel, do you have any idea who this person might be?" Kenshin ask watching as the Colonel started to pace the room now.

"No I don't, and this is an odd situation. It seems that whoever this prisoner is they have the Gestapo on edge." Colonel Hogan sat down on the bottom bunk and folded his arms. It was quite in his room now you could hear a pin drop, then Carter came running into the room. "What's going on carter?" Hogan followed Carter out into the other room.

"The Gestapo guards are starting to move in formation, I think they might be going to move the prisoner?"

"Alright, shut off the light and open the door." Hogan said, and he got a response of icy cold glares from his men, when he said _open the door_. "Hey it's going to be open until we can see who this prisoner is, alright?" Hogan did not receive a vocal reply, but he got the general jiff of things when the men scarred to grab their blankets.

Hogan opens the door peering out he watch as Hochstetter pounded on the side of the ambulance, yelling, 'schnell' over and over again. The back of the ambulance open and four Gestapo men jumped out, they had their guns pointing inside of the ambulance. Then they saw two other Gestapo helping down the prisoner. The prisoner cuffed from head to toe, and on top of the prisoner head was a bag. Hogan grunted and slammed the door shut. Newkirk been watching the scene from his bed top and then looked down at his Colonel.

"Bit of bad luck, Colonel." Newkirk said lighting a cigarette.

"Yea this prisoner must be really special. We need to know what barracks there in. Well start that tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep." Right after Hogan said this the door flew open, and in came Schultz. "Schultz what are you doing in here?" Everyone had scattered to some end of the barracks away from the cold whispering winds. Schultz made his way over to the stove oven to warm his hands up before answering Hogan.

"Well Colonel Hogan I was coming in to wake you guys but, since you guys are up already I don't need to. So I'm going to ask all of you to get dress and meet for role call in 5mintues."

"Wait role call now" Hogan ask strolling over to Schultz who was adjusting his gun that was hanging over his shoulder. "What for!" Colonel Hogan demanded

"Because...Wait I can't tell you," Schultz said turning around heading out the door, before Hogan could address him again about the situation.

"Colonel what do you think it means?" Newkirk ask jumping down off his bunk.

"It means we're in big trouble!"

_Well thats the end of the first chapter. Please stay tuned for chap 2 to find what happens next!_

_*Shorty is one of the guys in the barracks he's the same height as LeBeau*_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Returning Rose

Chap: 2

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.

Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it. **I DO NOT OWEN ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONE.**

The men came filing out of the barracks very slowly; the cold nip at the men's faces as they stood in their line. The wind blew the snow back and forth, even though it was slowing down the flakes still piled up on the already snow cover barracks. Jumping, running in place the men tried everything they could do just to keep warm, as Schultz slowly counted them. Hogan was eyeing everything around them trying to find where the prisoner could be. Then the door of Klink's office flew open and Hochstetter and Klink came out. They padded down the wooden stairs and hiked their way through the snow.

"Schultz, report!" Klink shouted. Schultz did an about face and saluted Klink.

"All present an accounted for, Commandant!" Schultz said feeling very proud, even though he looked like he had frozen solid to that spot.

"Good, good now listen carefully," Klink started to make his way forward towards the prisoner. "Major Hochstetter has something to tell all of you so listen carefully." Klink turned back around to Hochstetter, who had snow building up on his Gestapo hat. "There all yours major." Klink said snapping to attention.

"Thank you Klink." Hochstetter said not really meaning it. "The Gestapo has commander a barracks, and this is a warning to all of you prisoner. If you go with in three feet or even go inside the perimeter, you will be shot!" Hochstetter chuckled with amusement, until Hogan stepped forward.

"Major, what is so important that it has to be guarded, and what if one my men are on clean up duty and a paper fly with in three feet of the guard?" Hogan pronounces just wanting to give Hochstetter a hard time.

"That is none of my concern. I've told the consequences of what might happen, and that is all." Hochstetter turned and headed back to the ambulance.

Hogan turns to Klink who was glaring at him, and then Klink turned and left for his quarter. Schultz dismissed the men and went back to his duty. Hogan though looked around and headed behind the barracks. He saw in the far distance, Gestapo men heavily guarded a barracks. The solder's were pacing about in the snow; sometimes one would go over to the window and look through it but would eventually walk away. Then Schultz came around the corner and spotted Hogan. Schultz ran up beside Hogan and Hogan smiled at Schultz.

"Hi there Schultz how guard duty coming?" Hogan said laughing.

"Colonel Hogan, you not allowed to be outside of the barracks. Please go inside, beside it's to cold out here for escaping." Schultz pleaded with Hogan to go back in. Therefore, Hogan gave up, went around to the front, and went back inside.

As Hogan walked in, he saw his men lying about under their blankets trying to keep warm. "Alright everyone listen up, I know where our friend Captain Red his being held." Hogan marches his way over to Newkirk and Carter's bunk. He lifted the blanket, pulled out the piece of wood, and lowered a diagram of the camp. "Now our Captain is being held here. In barracks seven." Hogan said pointing at the barracks on the diagram. "Now is there a tunnel or branch tunnel leading into this barracks?"

"I think there's a tunnel under barrack's six." Newkirk was leaning over his bed and pointed to barracks six that was not any more then ten feet away from barracks seven. "I do believe that we might be able to dig out a branch tunnel."

Hogan nodded at the idea; he shoved the diagram back up into the bed, and then replaces the piece of wood back into the bunk. "Alright everyone listen up. It is very important to make contact with this captain, he might be an under ground agent. Well start digging now!"

"Colonel Now?" Newkirk exclaimed looking at the Colonel as if he was nuts. "Colonel can't we start digging a little bit later?"

"No, we dig now while the Germans are unaware of us. Therefore, I want you, and Carter to start digging now. It's twenty-four hundred and if we all work a three hour swift we'll get done in less this seven hours." Hogan took a sip of his coffee.

"Colonel how do you figure that?" Carter asks standing up.

"Well the last branch tunnel we dug it took us about eight hours, now I figure if we have four men working on the branch tunnel we could have though two men working a three hours shift at a time it'll only take us about an hour less." Colonel Hogan explained.

"Colonel we had eight men last time working on the branch tunnel?" LeBeau said pouring the Colonel more coffee. "You have four men working at a time, on a three hour shift? That doesn't sound right to me"

"Yes because that was twice the distance then this!" Hogan shook his head in disappointment. "Listen, you guys dig an ingenuous tunnel system. We just need one more tunnel to complete out system now how about it. Pretty please?" Hogan asks sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. There came a low rumble of, _'fine'_ from the men. "Good, now Carter, Newkirk you two have the first swift, then after you guys are done Kinch and LeBeau will take over, around three hundred hours." Hogan Smiled and headed into his office and closed the door

"Well come on Andrew lets go and be some ruddy gophers." Newkirk said hoping off his bunk to the floor. Carter followed behind Newkirk; he watches as Newkirk open the tunnel entrance. Kinch and LeBeau went back to bed to get some rest before they have to do dig for three hours.

The three hours came and went. The night for the men in barracks three went quickly as the sound of the tunnel entrance open and close. It came three hundred hours when, Newkirk and Carter where relieved of their shift, they climbed up the steps completely exhausted. Both men where covered in dirt from head to toe, which had been plastered on them because of the beads of sweat illuminating off their bodies. Hogan watches as his men collapse on Carter bed. Newkirk had stripped down to his white under shirt, where as Carter had just unzipped the top part of his jumper and tied it around his waste

"You, guys must have been working hard?" Hogan said as he watches Newkirk pushes Carter off him. Carter moved to the other end of his bunk, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

"Well, of course we have, since you have the best ruddy gophers." Newkirk joked as he tries to stand up. He had a little trouble standing, as his legs quivered, from the straight three hours of digging. "LeBeau and Kinch are working on the rest of tunnel right now. We got a little more then half way. If Kinch and LeBeau work the way they are the tunnel might be done in a little less then two hours." Newkirk lit one of his cigarettes before climbing on his bed for some well deserve rest.

"That's great that means well make contact with him sooner. Why don't you guy-? Never mind." Hogan chuckled as he saw that both men had fallen asleep while he was ranting to himself. He covered both of them with a blanket and headed back to his room.

As the time past, and before anyone knew it seven-teen hundred hours, had rolled around. LeBeau then came running up the ladder of the tunnel. LeBeau had taken of his red sweater and was now just wearing his cream color shirt. LeBeau made a bee's line straight to the Colonel's room. The door was open and Hogan was sitting at his desk with the lamp light; not to bright and not to dim.

"Colonel Hogan we made it!" LeBeau exclaimed happily. "Do you want Kinch, and I to go up?" Hogan had places his pencil down and looked at LeBeau.

"No, I'll go make contact. I do not want you, or Kinch to get hurt, if this captain might want to attack first and ask question later." Hogan and LeBeau exited his office to return to the tunnel. Hogan stop to fix Carter blanket so it covered his legs. "Alright lets go."

LeBeau was down the tunnel first, then Hogan came down and jump of the ladder not touching the last three steps. Hogan spotted Kinch who was laying on his cot, that Hogan put down there for him since he was the one who had to stay with the radio if any incoming calls where coming in from London, the British sub, or an underground agent. Kinch looked over to LeBeau and Hogan as they made their way over to him.

"Hiya, Colonel! LeBeau and I reach the destination." Kinch rolled off the cot and started to walk with Hogan down one of the many tunnel systems. "Hey Colonel would you like one of us to go up there? I mean if something happen to you, were out of business!" Kinch and Hogan stop walking and Hogan faced Kinch.

"Kinch listen I have complete confident in this prisoner, and if I'm wrong, then fold up Stalag 13." Hogan smiled at Kinch and kept on walking, leaving Kinch to worry.

Hogan had quite the walk, the tunnel that lead to barrack six was very long and for some reason had a lot turns and twist in it. Hogan turned the bend and found the entrance to the branch tunnel. LeBeau and Kinch had painted a sign and nailed it at the top, it read 'entrance to barracks seven.' Hogan laughed and entered the tunnel. Hogan was very impress with marksmanship that the men put in this tunnel. The entrance was big and spaces, for at least two or three normal size men to fit through at once, and it was a straight shout to the ladder, where as all the other branches had at least one bend or circle in it because the men thought it was funny. Hogan made his way to the ladder oil lamps hanged from the walls, guiding Hogan to his destination. As Hogan place his hands on the ladder he looked up to see the floor panel already had been cut and there was no light shining through which was a bad sign. This meant that whoever was in there knew that they where coming up and was waiting for them or they went to bed. Hogan breath in and started his ascend to the barrack.

Hogan could hear his heart pounding furiously in his chest as he laid his palm against the floor panel. Lifting it very quietly and slowly to not attract any attention Hogan remove the floor panel. Hogan tardily lifted his head out of the hole. He encountered complete darkness; the barrack gave Hogan an uneasiness feeling, not a sound in bleak, cold barrack, the only sound Hogan could hear was the barking of the dogs, and the whispering winds that blew fractious against the thin windowpanes. Then as Hogan pulled himself out of the hole, his worst fears happened. He froze when the click of a gun then followed by a very strong, stern, muffled voice.

"You move, I shoot you where you stand!" Hogan swallowed hard, he could not get out of this scrape now, and he was in big trouble. "Alright, do what I tell you and we won't have any trouble." The voice had such a commanding tone that Hogan could not refuse; he nodded his head, because Hogan could not find his voice. "Now get out of there, close the lid and face the window." Hogan did what acquired of him. He lifted the rest of him out of the tunnel and shut the lid. He stood up and faces the window, but stood off to the side because if the person decided to stand right behind him he could at least get a glimpse of this person. The lights where flip on and Hogan had to squint at the sudden brightness of the room, which was desolate a few seconds ago. Hogan listen to the footsteps of his occult friend, the footsteps he was used to hearing was steely and heavy, where as these footsteps where demulcent, and graceful. Hogan looked directly at the windowpane and could only make out a smidge of the person. "You're an American?" The voice sounded surprise, and still muffled.

"Yes," Hogan cleared his voice, to speak, because right now he was a little irritated with the muffled voice and his secretive friend. "I'm Robert E. Hogan, Colonel of the American Air core." Hogan breathing hitched as he finished his sentence, waiting patiently, but still nark by the muffled voice, but what Hogan received was beyond his belief.

"Wait, you mean you're the very known, and very famous, Papa Bear, I've heard so much about." The voice relived from the muffled took Hogan by total surprise. "You may turn around now." Hogan spun around quickly and froze in his tracks. "Ello, Colonel Hogan, I'm Captain Red!"

_I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER IT TURNED OUT AMAZING! IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF ^_^^_^! Chap 3 coming soon_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Returning Rose

Chap: 3

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.

Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it. **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONE.**

Hogan couldn't believe his eyes, at what he was seeing. Dress in the Royal blue uniform, like Newkirk, but this was no man. Standing there proudly holding up the handgun was a women. She was no taller then LeBeau it looked. Long blonde cascading hair flowed over her right shoulder. Hogan looked around the room and then returned to her.

"Are you telling me, that you are Captain Red, of the Royal Air force?" Hogan choked out the last word, still not believing this is real. She smiled and nodded. "Oh wow this is a first!" Hogan exclaimed. He strides over to the picnic table and sat down.

"Oh please Colonel Hogan, believe me this was not suppose to happen like this!" The girl walked over to Hogan and sat on the other side of the bench. "I know this, is unusual."

"Unusual? Your kidding right, this is insane. I know for fact that no females are allowed to sign up for combat duty, or even fly a plane!" Hogan had lost it; he threw his hands up in the air as he ranted. "And beside that everyone tell the women not to sign up, and if they do there only used for the radio, or-" Hogan stop dead in his speech, as he turned to face Red. The look that spread over his face was that of fear. "I totally forgot about the-"

"Bugs?" Red cut Hogan off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. Hogan walked over to Red and raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry where completely safe to talk. I found all the microphones cut the cords. So you at free to talk about whatever, Colonel Hogan." Red smiled as she watch as Hogan took his hat off and sat it on the table.

"You know, Red you surprise me." Hogan took a deep breath and calmed himself. All sorts of confusing thing ran through his head. He looked at this girl and sighed, her bright blue eyes left him speechless, and concern. "Red, why are you here?" Hogan couldn't think straight now, this was beyond him, he never had to cope with this situation before.

"Well my plane was having trouble, and next thing I know, I've crash landed in a field right outside of Düsseldorf." Hogan looked up at her when she didn't say that she was shot down. "Colonel is something wrong?" Red asks as she saw the look on Hogan's face.

"Yea, are you telling me that, the Gestapo didn't shoot you down?" Hogan was sure that Major Hochstetter said they shot her down.

"Oh goodness no. I got separated from my crew. I was returning to London from a recent mission when the rutty weather turns. My plane went down in a field right outside of Düsseldorf. I guess the Gestapo saw my and they went straight over, before I got a chance to scamper off." Red British accent, astonish Hogan. It made him think of Newkirk's accent, but hers wasn't as thick.

"Well any crash you can walk away from is a miracle." Hogan rested his elbows on the table. The room became inhibit as Hogan, and Red sat there staring at each other. Hogan finally made a motion and started to talk again. "So, do you have a code name?" Hogan needed to make sure she was up to level.

"Yes I do, but I don't think you have received the new code book have you?" Hogan eyes widen.

"New code? There's a New one?" Hogan squeak out the last phrase, "Oh great, now everything we send won't be accounted. Just great." Hogan stood up and started to pace around the room. Red could see the frustration, and signed at this.

"I don't think so colonel Hogan, I think that since you are so far away that they don't dare send it." Red was trying to calm Hogan down, because he paced with never ending frustration. "Colonel, why don't you send my name over your radio, they will surely listen if you send mine." Red thought if she could calm Hogan down she could make Hogan think straight.

"Alright I think we can do that. What's your code name?" Hogan had finally stopped pacing and was leaning against one of the bunks that had been push to the side.

"My code name is Red, Red Riding hood." Hogan nodded and then stops and looked up at her with a funny look.

"You mean Red riding hood?"

"No Colonel, there's a reason why I have another red in front of the phrase Red Riding hood." Red stood up and walked over to Hogan. "The Royal Air force has another unit and that units name can't be denounce to anyone except to the Commanding General of that unit. We're a secret unit, that helps with more dangerous undercover missions, and sabotage." Red explained while see dug around in her bag that she left on her bed. Hogan face showed that he didn't believe this.

"So you're telling me that you aren't regular RAF?" Hogan sat down on the bunk and Red joined Hogan and places a very small notebook on his lap. "What's this?" Hogan held it up and started flipping through the papers.

"It's my conditional. The general told me to keep it hidden and give it to the Commanding officer that I first come in contact with." Hogan nodded and gave Red back the book. "And No I'm not regular RAF, but I'm commanded to do whatever the higher officer tells me. So Colonel is there a chance I could use you radio?"

"Well no, our Radio here is down right now because of the weather." Stretching, Hogan stood up and started to pace again. "So Red, you're here because you need to get back to England."

"No."

"No?" Hogan was surprise with the answer she gave him. "You said that you were heading back to London, and then-"

"And then my plane was blown of course." Red cut Hogan off and stood up to stop Hogan from pacing. "Colonel I was heading back because I needed to retrieve my stuff for my next mission, which is in Hammelburg." Hogan stared at Red; he couldn't shake this feeling that she was hiding something. "Colonel, listen to me. The Gestapo that jumped out of the truck and escorted me in here, where undercover solders. They know who I' am and what my mission is. They'll be coming back in two days, without Hochstetter to drive to a point where they can drop me off and you can escort me back here."

"Why back here?" Hogan was now the curious cat. Red and Hogan stood just a few feet apart as they both glared at each other. Hogan saw something in Red that he hadn't seen in any of the solders, or undercover agents, that had pass through here, and that was no fear of death. "Something tells me, me and my men are involved in this."

"Your correct Colonel. I need the assistant of you and your men for this mission. My team probably made it back to London now, and since you and your men are the closest thing to a sabotage team I need your help." Red explained this in straight voice no emotion derived her. Hogan nodded to Red speech, which left him concern.

"So you need the help of my men." Colonel Hogan repeated this line a several times. Hogan looked up and saw Red piercing blue orbs. "We'll assist you in anyway possible."

"Thank you Colonel Hogan. To let you know you call the shots, since I'm just a captain." Hogan smiled and walked back to the picnic table, and Red followed with a smile on her face.

Back at the barracks, LeBeau and Kinch where pacing about, both where concern about Colonel Hogan. Newkirk awoke to the men consent footsteps, padding along the wooden floor. Newkirk raised himself from his sleeping position to look at the scene before him.

"What are you two doing?" Newkirk asks as LeBeau passed his bunk. LeBeau backed up and looked up at Newkirk.

"The colonel went to the barracks of the captain, but he has yet to return." Newkirk yawn as LeBeau finish his sentence.

"Well, I think the Colonel has a good reason to be late." As Newkirk finish his sentence the tunnel door open and Hogan came climbing out. "See he's fine you two worry for nothing." Newkirk said, receiving a glare from LeBeau. Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk greeted Hogan with Hello. Colonel Hogan stopped at Newkirk's bunk.

"Alright listen, our Captain over there is actually on a mission, and on luck or a fluke they ended up here." Colonel Started to explain Red situation, with out giving any indication of that Red was a female.

"Colonel, Hogan what kind of mission." LeBeau ask sitting down on the picnic table.

"Well, I don't know, the Captain can't tell us until they radio London for approval." Hogan leaned up against the bunk, where Newkirk was leaning over to listen to everything. Then Newkirk started to sniff the air. "Hey, Newkirk what's up?"

"Well, it smells like...roses?" Everyone started to sniff the air. As Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk sniff they ended up close to Colonel Hogan. Everyone eyed Hogan, before Newkirk spoke up. "Colonel, why is it that you smell like roses?"

"Well that's a good question Newkirk." Colonel Hogan backed away from the men. Newkirk sat up on the bunk and watch as Hogan backs up into a corner. "Now listen, I didn't want to do this but I order you guys back to bed." Hogan was getting nervous because he suspected that his men knew something was up.

"Not until you tell us more about that Captain, Colonel." LeBeau voice was strong and firm, and he didn't back away since he knew that Colonel Hogan was keeping a secret from them.

"Alright I'll tell you." Hogan made his way to Carter bed and awoke him. "Carter gets up." Carter stirred from his sleep and sat up.

"Is it time to get up already?" Carter asks as he stretches.

"No, and yes Carter," Newkirk leaned over the bunk, "See the Colonel is keeping something from us about the our new found friend, Captain Red." As Newkirk finished his sentence he hoped to the floor. He grabbed his blue turtleneck sweater and put it on and started to put on his boots. "Alright Colonel, start explaining." Newkirk said looking up from tying his boots.

Colonel Hogan breathed in and then let it out in kind of a sigh. "Alright our Captain is a very special case. I know why the Gestapo is on edge, I would be to if I just capture a-" Hogan stopped and every man in that barracks eyed him. "If I capture a female Captain." The room went dead, not one of the men spoke up for about two minutes.

"Colonel, did you just say that, Captain Red is a female?" Kinch ask making sure he heard it right. Hogan started to pace again but very slowly, he crossed his hands and stop at picnic table.

"Yes that what I said, our captain is a female and she very, what's the word..." Hogan clicked his fingers together trying to think of the word. Newkirk smiled and in his voice it sound as if he had reverence for the girl. Then his face went serious, and Hogan took notice of this dramatic change in his English friend. "Newkirk is every thing alright."

"Yes, but I just happen to think of something hold on." Newkirk reach over the wooden frame of Carter's bed and open a footlocker. The men looked on in interest at what Newkirk was searching for. Newkirk made a sound of felicitous as he closed the footlocker. Newkirk stood up and walked over to Colonel Hogan and handed him a small bottle filled with something. "Colonel open that up and sniff it please." Hogan did and breath in whatever was in the container.

Hogan face showed shock in what he breath in. "This is the same sent." Newkirk nodded and started over to the tunnel entrance. "Newkirk where you going?" Newkirk turned around and smiled at Hogan.

"I'm going to go have a word with our dear Captain." Hogan ran over and snapped the tunnel door shut. "Colonel Hogan, what's the matter?"

"I'm the only one who going to talk with her." Newkirk glared and grabbed the bottle from the Hogan's hand, grabbed his coat, his cigarettes and went outside. Everyone stared at Hogan, "Fine I'll go talk with him." Hogan made his way to the door and peered out side around the door. Newkirk was lighting a cigarette, Hogan closed the door and settled himself next to Newkirk. "What's up Newkirk?"

Newkirk took a drag of his cigarette and breathed it out. "Colonel, I think I might know who that Captain is, and if it is who I think it is, then this will be the first time in four and half years we will be seeing each other." Hogan's eyes widen, Newkirk looked over at him you couldn't read anything on Newkirk fear except for, fear.

_**sorry it took me so long i hope the next chap won't take so long to post, but i'm letting you know i'm leaving for georgia for thanksgiving so i won't be on so the chap will be up in two weeks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Returning Rose

Chap: 4

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.

Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONE.

Newkirk and Hogan stayed outside in silence. The wind had died down quite a bit, and now only blowing a slightly chilling intruding wind. Newkirk had lit another cigarette and started to smoke on that now. Hogan watch as his English friend violently took yet another drag of his cigarette. The two stood there watch as the sun rose above the mountains that where snowcapped. The suns rays glisten off of the barbwire where the snow still stuck. The sight was breath taking in a uncanny way.

"Newkirk, what if you're wrong. What if this girl is not the same one?" Hogan finally broke the silence, with his inquisitive question.

"Colonel it can't be anyone else I just know it." Newkirk face showed emotion, which Hogan hadn't seen, from his friend. It surprise Hogan because what he saw was pain, sorrow and something of hope in the Englander eyes, words, and movements.

"Newkirk how can you be sure?" Hogan was trying to get some understanding of this situation. Newkirk stuck the cigarette in his mouth to dig out something from his pocket, once he retrieved what he wanted he handed it to Hogan. "What is it about this bottle? That you might think it's this girl you knew, maybe it's someone else?" Hogan said raising bottle above eye level to get a better look at it. The suns rays penetrated through the cracks where what seem of dried rose petals have not fallen.

"That there, you hold Colonel is a piece of my history that I hold oh so dearly to my heart." Hogan listen the way Newkirk phrased his words; it was as if this girl was very close to him. "I know I might sound like bleedn hopeless romantic, but it's true! The girl I'm talking about is the most incredible girl I've ever met." Newkirk took the last drag of his cigarette, threw it to the ground, and crushed it under his snow-covered boot. "And I don't think it's anyone else!"

"So why is it that, you haven't talk to this girl in four and half years?" Newkirk opened his mouth but the barracks door flew open and Kinch popped his head out and smiled. "Hey Kinch what's up." Kinch closed the door and walked over to Hogan.

"I have good news and bad news." Kinch shrugged his shoulder against the blowing whispering winds of Germany's hills.

"Alright give me the bad news first." Hogan said as he turned to Kinch.

"Well, the bad news is that Carter woke up the whole barracks with his snoring." Kinch said, this made Newkirk and Hogan laugh. "And the good news is that the weather is finally clearing up so I can transmit again."

"Good, to hear that. Let gets back inside and get ready for roll call and wake up Carter so nobody kills him." Hogan led the way back into the barracks with Newkirk and Kinch right behind him.

The morning went as usual, first roll call, and during roll call, the men counted in German but skipping a few numbers to confuse Shultz. Then Kommandant Klink would dismiss the men and head back in to his office, the usual morning routine for everyone at the camp. Newkirk and LeBeau sat on crates they stolen from the officers mess, chat and play cards. Carter had stolen one as well, sat on it but leaned against LeBeau small back and fell asleep. LeBeau did not care since Carter had let him done it before. Hogan leaned against the barrack half listening to Newkirk and LeBeau conversation, half think of the Captain mission and how to assist her. The morning flew by as they sat or stood there doing nothing. Then Kinch popped his head out of the barracks and whistle for Hogan. Hogan snapped out of his mind and walked over to Kinch.

"Hey Kinch what's up?" Hogan asked as Kinch walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I have great news Colonel. I was able to reach London nice and clear. I told them that we have a real live special gift, and that it needs to be contacted with them."

"Good, do you know how on edge they are?" Hogan asks as they quieted down as Shultz passed. Once Shultz was out of ear shout, they started talking again.

"There very impatient London, they're transmitting every fifteen minutes, because they want to make contact with her." Kinch voice sounded like he was tired and his face showed it as a big yawn took over his mouth.

"Oh boy. Tell London they'll have to wait." Hogan looked at his watch. "Tell London that we'll have the package on the transmitter at twenty-four hundred."

"Right O' Colonel, I hope I can get it through and not have a response from London the next second." Kinch, Colonel Hogan laughed at Kinch joke. Kinch headed back inside and Hogan walked back over to his men. Newkirk and LeBeau conversation had died down to a simple yes, no, or may be so, conversation, which Hogan found rather amusing. Hogan stood there listening again but there was another sound.

Hogan pushes himself off the barracks wall and started walking out from under the barracks lingering shade. The men looked over at him, and watch as Hogan walked to the other side of Newkirk.

"Colonel is everything alight?" Newkirk asks as he watches as his Colonel walk to the corner of the barracks, which was not that far. Newkirk looked back at LeBeau and they both stood up, making the sleeping Carter arouse from his nap quite quickly. "Colonel is everything alig-"

"Shh, don't you hear it?" Hogan cut Newkirk off. The men stood there and listen; Carter came up beside them and listens in. It was silent; you could only hear the men in the background yelling in excrement as they played their volleyball game. After a couple of complete utterly silence Carter chimed in.

"Hey is that Klink playing?" Carter exclaimed, Hogan turned to face Carter the corner of his mouth turning into a smirk.

"Don't be funny, that's to angelic for Klink." Hogan said laughing as he turned back to eye down the captain's barracks. Originating from the Captain's barracks, soft, soothing, so angelic was that of a violin. The hands that played this instrument had to be an excerpt. Then Shultz came up behind the men.

"And what may I ask are you four doing?" Schultz asks as looked around at the blank expression on the men's faces.

"Nothing Schultz nothing." Hogan said and really meaning it. "Say what music do you think that is?" Hogan threw out, since the silence was beginning to bug him.

"I say it's a number from Chopin." LeBeau was the first to throw out a famous violinist composer, and then Newkirk chimed in.

"No I think it's a number from Bach." Everyone nodded in agreement but finally Schultz chimed in.

"You are all wrong." Schultz said happily. "That is one of the Kommandant's other favorite composer, T. Baltzar." Schultz smiled proudly did an about face and left.

Inside the barracks, where the tantalizing music originated from came from Red. She stood there in the middle of the room, with the boxwood violin under her chin. She stands in a graceful position her eyes close as she strings the bow across the thin strings making harmonic sound. As the song end, Klink claps where he sat on the picnic table, with a wicked smile on his face. Red opens her eyes and glares at Klink, her piercing fiery blue eyes frighten Klink a little, as Red holds out the beautiful instruments. Klink puts his free hand up, where as the other was holding the riding crop, which lay under his left arm.

"No, you keep that and practice my dear. While you are here in Stalag 13 you shall play for me, since you are allowed an hour of recreation." Klink walked to the door, hunch over like always he turn back to Red whose glare intensified with each passing second. "I shall be back tomorrow at the same time to listen." Klink saluted her but she did not salute.

"I have a question, how is it that you knew I could play the violin?" Red sat the Violin down on the wooden picnic table.

"That is a secret I'm not allowed telling." Klink said he opened the door and left. Red flipped her blonde hair out of her face as she traced the strings with her fingers. A little smile crept on her face, but it went into a frown quickly that showed anger.

Outside Hogan, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter stared as Klink came out of the barracks, and prowled the grounds. Once he was out of sight Hogan started walking back to his stop where he was leaning against the barracks.

"I wonder what old Klink was doing there?" Everyone took their seats from earlier, and listen to Hogan as he thought out loud. "It's strange now the violin music has stop, I wonder what Klink was doing there?"

"Colonel, you're repeating yourself." Newkirk told Hogan, but Hogan was lost in his thought. "Hey Colonel did Klink have his Violin with him when he exited the building?"

"No he didn't, LeBeau."

"Yes?" LeBeau stood up and stood next to Hogan. Hogan put his arm around LeBeau.

"Why don't you start cooking a delicious meal for our captain. In a few minutes they'll be bringing her so call food, and we need her to stay alive." Hogan joked, LeBeau nodded and was heading to the door but Hogan caught him by the back of his jacket. "LeBeau, your to take her, her food and leave, no flirting, she might just shoot you."

"Right colonel." LeBeau nodded and race into the barracks to start the divine meal.

"And I'll take a stroll over to Klink's office." Hogan said straitening his jacket and his cap.

"What for sir?" Newkirk ask as he dealt out cards for him and Carter.

"I want to if Klink has any intention of making a special bed check, and to see if he's aware of the non ______ rule."

"Sir you don't think, he's trying to get with her are you?" Newkirk ask as he stared up at Hogan.

"No I don't think so, I think he just wants some company, other then Helga." Hogan took off when he finishes his sentence. Newkirk looked back down at his card and then snapped his head up.

"Newkirk what's up?" Carter asks as he watches Newkirk put his cards down.

"I think I'll go visit our friend the captain." Newkirk stood up and started to walk over to the barracks door.

"But Colonel Hogan said he was the only one allowed talking with her!" Carter exclaimed as they entered the barracks. As they entered LeBeau was peeling potato, he looked up at the commotion the two where making. Newkirk turned to Carter, "please Newkirk don't go?"

"What's going on Carter?" LeBeau asks cleaning his hands with his apron.

"Newkirk wants to talk to the captain!" Carter said pointing his finger at Newkirk. Newkirk gently smacked it away.

"I'm sorry Newkirk the Colonel said we weren't allowed, I mean I delivering her food and I don't get to stay and visit!" LeBeau walked over to the stove where a black little pan sat with a spoon in it.

"Fine I'll stay but it's your guys fault if I start acting like prick!" Newkirk jump on to his bunk and lay down.

Hogan opens the door to the outer office of Klink office. Helga was standing at the filing cabinet trying to file some ridiculous papers Klink gave her. Hogan closed the quietly and silently sneak his way over to Helga. Hogan places his hands over his eyes.

"Colonel Hogan." Helga smiled as she turned around. "I always know its you, I heard the door open, and when I didn't here it shut it was you." Hogan snapped his fingers like he was disappointed. Helga walked over to her desk and looked up at Hogan with a smile, "what brings you here colonel Hogan?"

"Well, I want to see old blood and guts."

"He's on the phone right now," Helga said pointing to the phone.

"With who?" Hogan asks sneaking behind Helga to the phone.

"He's on the phone with a Gestapo Captain. I think he's with Major Hocshetter department." Helga bit on the end of her pencil as Hogan lifted the phone. Helga opens her mouth but Hogan produced a pair of nylon stocking. Helga smiled and closed her mouth and took the stockings gracefully from Hogan.

Hogan place the phone to his ear, he heard the voice of a German solder and Klink's quivering voice.

"Colonel, please understand that we will be picking the prisoner up in two days. We need to remove them for intensive interrogation." The German solder sounded young and his voice sounded familiar.

"But captain, surely the prisoner doesn't know anything!" Klink quivering voice made Hogan roll his eyes. Klink was afraid of every little thing that outranked him.

"Colonel, everyone knows something, and we believe that this prisoner knows something." The line was quite for a minute. "Colonel please have the prisoner ready in two days." After the Captain spoke there was click and the phone went silent.

Hogan hanged up the phone quietly and made his way out behind Helga. Hogan straightens his coat and his hat and entered Klink's Office. Hogan burst in to find Klink standing, finally hanging up the phone after the short command from the Gestapo Captain. Klink up at the intrusion at his door and saw the smiling American Colonel.

"Hogan dismiss!" Klink said quickly sitting back down in his chair. Hogan closed the door but entered father into Klink office.

"Colonel I want to know what's in that barracks!" Hogan demanded taking a seat in front of Klink's desk. Klink looked up and glared at Hogan.

"Hogan you're a prisoner not the Kommandant of this camp, and therefore you don't need to know anything!" Klink did one of his 'erns' and went back to his paper work.

"Colonel Klink, I have the feeling you don't trust me!" Hogan said sounding hurt as he played with the German helmet Klink had sitting on his desk.

"Because I don't Hogan. Somehow every time there's something secretive you want to know about it! Every time there's not something secretive and you haven't been told you want to know about it!" Klink pointed out and the look on Hogan face showed he was thinking about what he was saying. "Why can't you just be, what the expression you American's use, brainless sometimes?" Hogan stood up and leaned over Klink's desk and in a very cunning way Hogan gave Klink's response.

"Because I'm a very noise person." Klink stood up and made his way to his schnapps sitting on a beautiful wooden dry sink. "Colonel, if you don't want to tell me its ok, but if the Gestapo knows...never mind" Hogan cut off his sentence and started heading to the door.

"Hogan wait," Klink turned around and commanded Hogan to stop. "What is it that the Gestapo knows? Hogan I know you know something!" Klink waved his finger at Hogan. Hogan took his hand off the doorknob and went to sit down in the wooden chair.

"With you messing around with whatever in that barracks." Hogan knew that Klink was taking his bate, and just needs to string him a little bit longer. Klink hovered over Hogan looking straight down at him, his monocle eye giving him a piercing glare.

"I haven't down anything of the sort. I'm just checking up like any other Kommadant would do." Klink said walking back to his chair behind the desk.

"Okay let's say you are, but will the Gestapo believe that, I'm mean seriously is their any Gestapo man out there that stupid?" Hogan smiled inside he knew that Klink was taking the bait and he'll have his way any minute. Klink study Hogan for sometime before he gave Hogan his answer.

"I guess your right, so what will I do?" Klink was now Hogan's, because Hogan knew Klink would do anything to keep out of the line of fire of the Gestapo.

"Well Klink you must not go near that barracks, or go in it, see you have forgotten that maybe Major Hocshetter might have planted a spy in with his guards and told him to report everything to him that goes on." Hogan stood up and started to pace, explaining to Klink what he wanted him to do.

"But I've always been on good terms with the Gestapo and I here at Stalag thirteen there has never been an escape." Hogan rolled his eyes at the sound of Klink tooting his own horn, again. "But I must go, the Major left me strict instruction to make sure that the prin-" Klink cut himself off but Hogan caught on to what Klink was saying. He looked up at Klink in shock.

" Wait, are you telling me that there's a prisoner in there? Colonel Klink I demand to see that prisoner! As senior officer I have the right to see the every single prisoner." Hogan said standing up.

"I can't Hogan, and I won't! And to make sure you and your men don't try anything funny I'm going to..." Klink stop to think and very quietly whispered, _'have a surprise roll call at twenty-three hundred hours'_ "That's it that's what I'll do!" Hogan tilted his head a little to the side.

"Do what!"

"I'm sorry Colonel Hogan, but it's a surprise!" Klink started to laugh in his evil way and Hogan started walking to the door, but Klink voice stop him. "Oh Colonel Hogan!" Hogan turned around to see Klink paste with his cunning smile when thought he has the upper hand. "Dismiss," Hogan open the door like he was angry and closed shut.

Helga turned around, to see a smiling Colonel Hogan. He smiled at Helga and with a hop in his step he walked out back into the cold day.

Hogan walked across the compound and towards the barracks. He opens the door and came face to face with Newkirk and LeBeau yelling at each other. Newkirk was standing at the entrance of the tunnel where LeBeau was placing the finishing touches on the Captain dinner. They both grew silent when they saw Hogan. Hogan walked up to them and looked around.

"What's going on?" Hogan asks eyeing Newkirk first and then LeBeau. Newkirk shuffled his feet against the wooden floor not wanting to make eye contact with Hogan. LeBeau place a napkin over the food and stared down at it. "Alright, now I have a funny idea that this has to do with our Captain friend?" Again no reaction from any of the men, they stood there as silent and as guilty as if they where ashamed. "Alright I don't like doing this but I order you guys to tell me what you where yelling about."

"Newkirk wants to go with me and I said no." LeBeau spoke quickly and quietly, making it hard on Hogan to hear what he said.

"Oh I see, Newkirk I told you already no one's allow to go visit her. I ask LeBeau to take her some edible food, and then leave, he not staying there to a social party." Hogan looked over at LeBeau who was lifting the silver platter onto his shoulder. "Right LeBeau?"

"We, Colonel!" LeBeau nodded and made his way over to the tunnel. Very Carefully he step over the board and onto the wooden steps. Newkirk and Hogan watch as the French men descended down into the tunnel. LeBeau looked around in the tunnel, Kinch was sitting at the radio writing down a message. LeBeau walked on over, Kinch looked up and smiled. "Who's the message from?"

"London, their really getting irritated at us." Kinch handed the pad over to LeBeau who shifted the silver platter more on his shoulder to read the pad. "I especially like this message, they always seem to come up with the most unique codes." Kinch laughed and LeBeau did as well, LeBeau handed the message back. "So where you going with that big platter of food?"

"The colonel wants me to take some edible food for the Captain, but I can't stay and socialize, but I'm alright with that just looking at girl is good enough for me." Kinch nodded and watch as LeBeau made his way down the tunnel.

Sitting and staring at the top bunk above her Red laid silently listening to what noise made its way into the barracks from outside. The wind crept in through the cracks of the barracks, and the shouting of others prisoner having somewhat fun they could have in a P.O.W camp. Then the floorboard started to shift, where Hogan climbed out of last night and then it open. She stared at the silver platter that came out of the whole, and then followed by LeBeau. Red shifted to the end of her bunk to watch as the little French man turned around and came in contact with her.

"Bonjour captain Red!" LeBeau exclaimed cheerfully. "I have brought you, your dinner!" LeBeau sat the silver platter on the picnic table. Red made her way over to the table and smiled at LeBeau.

"Oh why thank you corporal?"

"LeBeau, Corporal Louis LeBeau." LeBeau smiled at the Captain, she was about a few inches taller then LeBeau. "This is the idea of the Colonel, he didn't want you to ingest any of the bous food." Red sat down at the table and patted the seat next to her. LeBeau hesitated, remembering what Hogan said about getting back. "I'm really not supposed to be socializing with you, Colonel Hogan's orders."

"I'll explain to him that I like company when I eat now sit. I would like to learn a little bit more about you, Corporal Louis LeBeau!" Red smiled up at LeBeau and LeBeau quickly took the seat next to her.

"First off just call me LeBeau everyone else dose."

"Alright I'll do that."

As the two chatted Hogan was pacing in the tunnel waiting for LeBeau to return. Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk sat there and watch as Hogan paced.

"Colonel, I think he'll come back any minute." Carter reassured Hogan.

"He was supposed to be back five minuets ago!" Hogan exclaimed. "That's it I'm going after him.

OMG I'M FINISH WITH CHAP 4! This really wasn't how I wanted to end it but it was getting to long so wait until five yea!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Returning Rose

Chap: 5

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.

Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONE.

Colonel Hogan ran down the tunnel; shimmy up the ladder, and with full force open the trap door. As Hogan poked, his head out he came face to face with the sight of LeBeau sitting next to Red with a tiny wine glass in hand. LeBeau looked over to the tunnel as he heard board connect with the wooden floor of the barracks.

"Colonel I can explain!" LeBeau sat the wine glass down and started to plead his case. Hogan had climbed out of the tunnel and was glaring down at the little French man. "See what happen is-"

"You where to deliver her meal, and leave, not stay and chat. That was an order not a suggestion." Hogan looked over to Red who was finishing her glass of wine. "Didn't he tell you that?"

"He did, but he was in no danger." Red patted her lips with the white napkin and laid it back on the silver platter. She looked over at Hogan and smiled, "please Colonel; he was just doing what I ask of him. All he did, is talk with me, he kept me company." Red picked up the silver platter and handed it back to LeBeau. "Thank you, Louis, the meal was smashing."

"Why thank you Captain." LeBeau smiled and looked back at the Colonel who was giving him the look. "Back in the tunnel?"

"Yea, back in the tunnel." LeBeau made his way to the tunnel. He placed the platter on the floor and step into the whole, when he was a couple step down he reach up and grabbed the platter, and disappeared in to the whole again. Hogan turned back to Red who had made her way to bunk and laid down. "Why did you have to do that?" Hogan sat on the bench of the picnic table, and looked at Red.

"Colonel it's been lonely and quite. I needed to talk to someone, so I don't go stir crazy!" Red piercing blue eyes looked at Hogan, who was nodding at what she said. "By the way Colonel, how much longer will it be until I can talk to London? I don't have much time!"

"That's also the reason why I'm here. I'm taking you down into the tunnel, so you can use our radio!" Red eyes lit up and she sat straight up. "You ready?" Hogan watch as Red grabbed her hat. She turned around nodded. Hogan beamed her one was his sweet smile, as he helps her down into the tunnel. Hogan climbed down right after her, he was below the hole now and he replaces the piece of wood back over the entrance. Hogan jumped down and looked at Red who stood there patiently waiting for him. Hogan smiled to her, "Follow me!" Hogan started walking and he cleared his throat, the thought of this girl might know Newkirk frighten him because, for some reason he felt an impending doom looming near by. The same impending doom comes when Colonel Crittendon is involved with anything.

Hogan came could see the main room where the radio stood, and emitting from it was LeBeau Newkirk, and Carters voice, all three of them were fighting vocally about something. Hogan turned to Red and signal with his hand to stay put. Hogan came around the corner and greeted with LeBeau standing on one side of the table where the radio equipment and Kinch sat and Newkirk on the other side of the table with Carter by his side trying to calm Newkirk down.

"Louie I just can't see why you can't tell me what she looks like?" Newkirk was leaning over the table very heavily Hogan saw that he gripped the corners of the table very violently.

"The Colonel told me not to, but I can tell you she beautiful!" LeBeau closed his eyes and smelled the air. "I can still smell her perfume!"

"'Hats because your blimey covered in it!" Newkirk shouted and LeBeau just hugged himself still sniffing the air. Newkirk just gave up and walked away into the room of clothing. Hogan stepped into the opening where everyone saw him; Kinch was the first to speak up.

"Hey Colonel where is the Captain?" Everyone looked to Hogan but Newkirk Kept his back to Hogan.

"She back there, I wanted to solve this argument before she met everyone else." Hogan looked over to Newkirk, but no reaction. Hogan swallowed hard, the feeling of impending doom just got stronger. Hogan turned to the bend, "alright its safe come on out." Red stepped around the Colonel and smiled at everyone. She walked right to Colonel Hogan's side. "Alright let me introduce you to everyone. Here you've already might is Corporal Louie LeBeau. He is the camp's Chef, and he helps with sabotage, and other."

"Enchatee Mademoiselle!" LeBeau took Red hand and placed a kiss on it. Red smiled and slipped it from LeBeau's small hand. Hogan shook his head, and pointed to Kinch.

"And sitting behind our radio is Staff Sergeant James Kinchloe but we just call him Kinch." Kinch smiled and said hi, and then went back working on the radio. "He's our electronic specialist, and plumber on the side." Then Hogan directed his attention to Carter who was smiling ear to ear. "And that over there, smiling is Sergeant first class Andrew Carter." Carter Made his way over to Red and shook her hand.

"Boy, you sure are pretty, LeBeau was right. Ma'am, I mean Sir, uhh?" Carter was stumbling all over his words.

"It's ok Sergeant, you can call me Captain Red!" As Red spoke to Carter Hogan saw Newkirk move, his body stiffens, when he heard her speak.

"Captain, standing over there at the racks of clothing, is Corporal Peter Newkirk!" Then it happen, the look on Red face, solved the question.

"Did you say, Peter Newkirk?" Newkirk turned around finally, and his face looked like he was about to cry. Red and Newkirk locked eyes for quite sometime; the dismal silence was very uncomfortable. The only thing that broke the silence was the voice of a man from the radio.

"Come in papa Bear, this Ma'am bear, come in!" Kinch pick up the microphone and spoke in it.

"This is Papa Bear, I read you loud and Clear Ma'am Bear are you ready for us to transmitt the message?" Kinch looked up and saw that Red was walking over to his side. Newkirk was walking closer to the table now, and he stop at Carter side and staring at Red.

"Yes in a minute." The man's voice was gone, and Kinch handed over the microphone to Red. Who smiled down at Kinch and took the microphone from him.

"Thank you Sergeant." Red thanked him, and then a voice cut through the silence.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Everyone looked up, or over at Newkirk question, except for Red who looked down at the radio. "Rose?" Red snapped her head up, she was angry and the next words she spoke where filled with anger.

"Shut up Corporal, I don't want to hear it. YOUR IN BIG, BIG TROUBLE MISTER! And I should be asking you that same question!" Red snappiness took Newkirk by surprise, along with everyone else.

"What are you talking about Captain?" Hogan asked as he looked over at Red.

"Sorry Colonel, I know Newkirk, and well I..." Red had cut off by the voice of a man coming from the radio.

"Papa Bear, where ready to receive message from special gift. Go ahead, and you're free to talk out of code." The man voice was a British accent.

"Hello, London, this Red Red riding hood, reporting in!" Everyone gathered around the table.

"Hello Captain Red it's good to hear from you."

"It's nice to hear from you as well. I'm curious did my crew make it back?"

"No I'm afraid not the Jerry's shot them down, and they where almost across the channel."

"Any survivors?" Red expression on her face was nothing else but disappointment. Hogan looked away toward to Newkirk who was leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. The room was silent, as it seems London was taking there good old time give the answer. "Is Captain James alive?" Red voice came, this time you could hear a bit of pensive in her voice.

"I'm sorry Red, there where no survivors, Captain James died though a hero. He sacrifices himself for his fellow solder. He took down three of their planes but the Jerry had guns on the ground, and shot him down. I am sorry Captain."

"It's alright. Now I need you to get me in touch with Gingerbread house unit please." Everyone looked up at Red, in assail. Red looked up to find ten pair of eyes looking straight at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Yea, who's Captain James?" Newkirk spoke up, he sounded like he was jealous.

"Newkirk shush, the rest of us are kind of shock, don't feel mournful about your crew?" Hogan asked look at Red straight in her eyes.

"More then you will know Colonel. But it's difficult for me."

"How so?" Hogan was somewhat angry; he would show more concern, remorse, if he lost any of his crew. "Weren't any of them friends of yours?"

"Colonel, please, understands that I am a woman and you're a man, now I think they should do this but, they told me that if I show any emotion, other then commanding my troops, I would be removed. And I don't want to be removed." Red looked up at Newkirk who glare softened a bit. "And to answer your question, Peter." Red smirked at Newkirk. "Captain James was a very good friend of mine!"

"This is Gingerbread, who's this?" The voice slice through the tunnel, it was very commanding, and it had British accent but it was one of though voice that you just had to snap to attention to.

"This is little Red Red Riding Hood, on her way to deliver grandma a package." Red started to laugh as Carter gave one of his confusion look. Red placed her hand over the microphone. "I know it's corny, but I must, this is where I get my permission." Red stops when the voice came back loud and clear.

"Oh, Red, I'm glad your alive are you ready to carry out the mission?"

"I need permission to explain the mission to Papa Bear, and I need my tools deliver it looks like the weather had died down here, please send it as quickly as possible please." There was a silence then loud ringing and then a click. "Well that went better then I planned!" Smiling as she handed the microphone back to Kinch.

"But he hung up with you he didn't even give you an answer?" LeBeau said point at the radio. Red places a hand on LeBeau's shoulder.

"He did give me an answer, that loud ringing is his way on saying granted. He's a bit funny but very reliable." Red turned to Hogan. "Well, that's that, would you like to escort me back Colonel?" Hogan nodded and they started walking when Newkirk walked in front of them. "Corporal, move, I have nothing to say to you!"

"Well I do?" Hogan back away slowly. "What are you doing here? Rose please it's been four and half years!" Newkirk walked towards Red.

"Peter why are discussing this! I should be asking you that question, after four half years, I find you here! HERE OF ALL PLACES! A PRISNOR OF WAR CAMP!" Red voice raises a half step, as she shouted at Newkirk. "I got to hand it to you Newkirk, I just can't believe it!" Red took a step back from Newkirk who was just five inches away from her.

"Where did you think he was?" Carter asked saying with a humorous tone. Hogan, LeBeau, and Kinch shot a glare at Carter, for speaking.

"Andrew SHUT-UP!" Newkirk looked over Red's shoulder and yelled at Carter, and then looked back at Red.

"I thought he would be off playing cards, in pubs chasing after women, but know I found him here, station at a POW!" Red penetrating eyes, sent chills down Newkirk spine. "You know what, I'm not going to deal with, I'm going back to my barracks and Newkirk if I find you there I will personally shoot you!" with that Red shoved pass Newkirk and headed down the faintly lit tunnel. Newkirk turned around and watch Red walk around the corner and out of site.

Hogan walked up to Newkirk, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter, Kinch, get up stairs to the barracks. I'm going to go chat with our Captain and find out what this mission is."

"Roger Colonel." Kinch answered for all of them. Newkirk pivoted on his heel and headed to the stairs.

Hogan ran downed the tunnel to catch up with Red. Hogan was amazed how much of the tunnel she made it into. She was already entering the branch tunnel to the barracks. Hogan yelled her name and she snapped her head up from the ground, and smiled at Hogan.

"I apologize Colonel for my behavior. Please forgive me I did not know he was station here. To be honest with you I didn't even know he was in the military!" Hogan and Red stop at the stairs; Red looked up into Hogan's eyes. "If you don't mind me saying Colonel, you have nice eyes."

"I don't mind, thank you." Hogan and Red stood there when Hogan bent down to kiss her but Red turned away. "Sorry." Hogan coughs out.

"It's alright Colonel, its just I don't go around kissing just anyone. I fine out that I lost a friend who I knew that when we got back to the base, he was going to ask me to marry him, and then before that I fine Peter here, who I used to love very much." Hogan looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean used to you don't love him anymore?"

"On the contrary Colonel, I still loved him, I've loved for that four and half year we've been apart, but ever since I met Captain James, I fell in love with him, but now he's gone and Peter and I have been reunited, that feeling I carried for him has came back." Red turned around and started to climb but she stops half way when she heard Hogan's voice.

"I hope you know that Newkirk knew it was you. That perfume you wear, he still remembers it, and he still loves you." Hogan watches as she turned her head a little her blue eye showing through her hair.

"If he loved me Colonel, he wouldn't have left me in the first place." With that, Red ascended the stairs back to her barracks.

Hogan breathes in and slowly let the air out then there came a grunt behind him and Carter stood there behind him, his gloved hands in his flyer jacket.

"What's up Carter?" Hogan saw the expression on his face. "Carter what happen?"

"Major Hochstetter is here!" Carter swallowed hard. Fear spread across Hogan's face, and then it worsen when he heard Major Hochstetter voice up stair and his constant banging on the barracks door.

Hogan jumped onto the stairs and started to climb up the stairs quickly but when he started to open the hatch, it then came down on him very quickly. The hard closing came down on top of Hogan's head, which disoriented him and his hand came lose from the step, Hogan fell off the stairs. Carter though was there to catch him.

"Colonel are you alright!" Carter shouted very worried about Hogan.

"Carter I'm fine. I need you and LeBeau to get dress in your all black outfit and go outside and wait for Red!" Hogan started back to the barracks with Carter on his heels.

"Right Colonel but what for?" Carter asked confuse.

"I think Major Hochstetter discovered the Gestapo spy planted in his unit, and has come for Red. You guys need to escort her back." Hogan started to climb the steps when Carter voice came again.

"BUT THE GESTAPO HAS HER! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT HER BACK?" Carter said a little confuse by all this.

"Wait for a boom." That is all Hogan said and started his ascended back up to the barracks.

Red stared at the door as Major Hochstetter kept pounding on the barracks door. Red prayed that Hogan would not come after her but when the hatch started opening it confirmed her worst fear. She hopes that her stepping on the hatch hard would not make Hogan angry with her. Just then, Major Hochstetter came crashing through the door, him and all his minions behind him.

_I apologize everyone it has been a hecked break. I've been busy with my own novel so here chapter five I will have chapter six as soon as possible. I have play practice here until march, so it'll be hard for me to fine time to write this but I PROMISE NO MORE THEN TWO WEEKS hopefully alright enjoy and I need comments please_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Returning Rose**

**Chap: 6**

**Author: Bobbleheadcollection**

**About: Our heroes are having trouble staying busy but when a new prisoner comes in they'll be to busy trying to handle this new situation to be bored.**

**Before: Hello everyone this story isn't a slash at all, my grammar horrible when it comes to writing slashes, but when it comes to these story that deal with a everyday normal episode, its a lot better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story I know I enjoyed writing it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONE.**

Major Hochstetter came bursting through the door his hand armed with a simple but deadly handgun, and it pointed directly at Red. Red stood on top of the hatch of the tunnel, her heart raced inside but her body looked calm and relaxes on the outside. Hochstetter sneered at Red as his men, and Klink came filing through the door. Each of the Gestapo soldiers where armed with an automatic machine gun, and all of them aimed at her.

"Grab her and cuff her." Hochstetter ordered, flipping his gun at a few of his men. Red struggled as the men clasped their black-gloved hands around her arms painfully and pulled her hands back behind her. Red was forcefully pushed down to the ground the men were finally able to cuff her, but it acquired another two men to hold her down. The four men sat Rose up on her knees as Hochstetter step towards. He smirks down at her, "we found him." Red looked at Hochstetter and lifted an eyebrow.

"Found who, Major? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Oh really? You didn't know that the Gestapo that escorted you into the truck, out of the truck, and into this barracks was one of **_YOURS_**?" Hochstetter yelled the last words directly into Reds face. Red did not move or close her eyes. She stood her ground against Hochstetter just by not flinching.

"Major, are you saying that you have spy's in your Gestapo!" Klink said intruding into the conversation, and receiving one of Major Hochstetter grunts in response.

"NO, KLINK! I said we caught him, and then we silence him." Hochstetter turned around and yelled at Klink, and then turned back to Red who blue eye where now a grayish color, angered, enraged, furious, with Hochstetter Red wasn't about to back down from anything Hochstetter was about to throw at her. "Now we heard that he was coming back to this stalag, and to retrieve you, in two days, and we want to know why?" Red softens her glare in to what it seems to be a mischievous glare.

"Really major, I didn't know that, and I didn't know you were so careless for letting a spy in." Hochstetter grinded his teeth and took one of his black leather gloved he had taken off and struck Red across the face with it. The room grew silent as the gloved came in contact with Red soft pale skin. The cracking sound made Klink flinch, he had never really encountered any the harsh treatments the Gestapo where known for. A long streak was left and a cut, which started to bleed a little. "Have her ready and in the truck in two minutes, arrggghhh." Hochstetter slipped on his black glove and stormed out of the barracks, with Klink on his heels.

Colonel Hogan came climbing out of the tunnel, too fine a peanut crowd crowding around the sink that was also a mini periscope. LeBeau was looking through the scope, and Newkirk was breathing down his neck, by asking him, every five second if he could see Red. Kinch looked up as he heard someone climbing out of the tunnel.

"Colonel, its Major Hochstetter and he brought all his men." Kinch said as Hogan walked up to Kinch and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, Carter told me. LeBeau get down in the tunnel, I do not have time now to explain to you why, but I told Carter and he will explain. Now get going." LeBeau handed the foist over to one of the other men who stayed in the barracks, and ran over to the tunnel. Colonel turned his attention to Newkirk now, who was looking at the tunnel very intensely. "Newkirk, everything will fine you'll see." Hogan saw that Newkirk did not believe as Newkirk turned around from him. Hogan took a deep breath and sighed to himself. He himself did not know if everything was going to be all right, this was a tricky situation that he was use to. A snatch and grab from the Gestapo, sure they have done it before, but it was never like this. They had to get her away from five-armed Gestapo out of a moving truck. From Red hint from earlier when he was talking with her it seemed that the young female captain had a way to get away from them if something went from and the only thing that ran through his mind was _explosion_.

"Hey there starting to move them!" One of the men shouted. Hogan snapped out of his train of thought and realized that he was on the other side of room, which meant he was pacing as he was thinking. Hogan turned and ran to the entrance of the tunnel. Kinch and Newkirk gave each other puzzling looks as Hogan disappeared down the entrance.

LeBeau pulled on his black sweater over his head and looked over at Carter who was standing a few feet from him applying the black shoe polish. "Carter what exactly are we doing again?" LeBeau asked as Carter passed over the can with the shoe polish in it.

"We're escorting the captain back here." Carter said placing his black hat on his head.

"WHAT? How are we supposed to get her away from the Gestapo, while the truck is moving? What does Colonel Hogan except us to do, hold up a sign that says 'Halt' and when they do go up to Major Hochstetter and say." LeBeau grabbed Carter hand and he said in a sarcastic voice. "Excuse me Mr. Hochstetter would you be so kind and release the Captain. Is that was the colonel except?" LeBeau said letting Carter hand go and picking up his black hat.

"No, he told me to wait for a _boom_?" Carter looked down at the ground, as he said _boom_, not really sure, what Hogan intended Carter to think.

"A _boom_?" LeBeau looked at Carter with his blacken face in confusion, and close to choleric. LeBeau was about to say something else but Hogan came flying around the corner. He passed both of them and went straight to the periscope that lay on the ground. "Colonel, Hogan we're ready and waiting ordered." LeBeau said as he watches Hogan moving the periscope to one side to the other.

"Good and the right now the entrance is clear not a kraut in sight." Hogan snapped the handled back against the base of the periscope and carefully lowered the periscope back down to the ground. He walked over to Carter and LeBeau and cleared his throat. "Now listen to me and listen to me good stay out of sight. I am predicting something drastic from this officer. She has a way to escape from them, how I don't know, but if there come an explosion, be careful and be alert alright?" Hogan received a nodded from both men, but then Carter spoke up.

"Sir, are you excepting the Captain to blow up the truck? But how can she do that? They'll have her cuffed and the Gestapo isn't going to let anyone go before being frisk." LeBeau and Hogan looked at Carter when he said frisk, "sorry I mean search."

"Carter I don't know, but just be on guard, for everything, now gets going." Carter and LeBeau turned around and headed up the ladder. As Hogan watch the last bit of LeBeau leg disappears from sight, then hearing someone clearing their throat, Hogan turned his attention to the corner. "Newkirk?" Newkirk stood leaning against the corner of the dirt tunnel. "Newkirk is something wrong?" Hogan march up to Newkirk and peered at the young British man.

"Colonel, I'm scarred. I finally found her and now she being arrested by the Gestapo. She being taken away from me." Hogan looked hurt, he knew how Newkirk felt, finally finding the girl you loved so much and now something horrible is happing, it really tare you. Hogan places a hand on his shoulder.

"Newkirk we're getting her back don't worry. Newkirk don't worry, from the moment I met her she I knew she had a very strong will." Newkirk looked up at Hogan.

"Sir, I know her better then any one and let me 'ell you something about that bird. She can take a hit, and she not just strong will, but strong minded." Hogan smiled as he saw Newkirk relaxes.

"Newkirk, I'm curious, were you two a couple?" Newkirk eyes widen as Hogan asked this question. Newkirk cleared his throat and shuffled a little bit. Hogan recognized this as nervous habit. "Are you not comfortable answering this Corporal?" Hogan asked crossing his hand in front of his chest smirking at the young man.

"Well gov'ner, it's just we used to be a couple, but now I don't think we are. Love her but I do not think she love me. Even after I went and did this." Hogan crooked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

"Join the military." Newkirk answered quickly and wander away, the look upset, discompose, untune from everything that was said.

LeBeau and Carter made their way swiftly and quietly through the woods, diving into bushes and behind trees every five feet. They were getting closer to the edge of the forest line to the main road. They ducked into a very large and bushy bush. They huddled close together. As they sat there they saw two patrols of SS, and Luftwaffe passing in front of the bush. LeBeau was starting to get squeamish, and Carter saw that so he leaned in to LeBeau ear, trying to keep his voice lower then a whisper.

"LeBeau are you alright?" Carter asks he was beyond scared but he knew better to show it. LeBeau smiled at his friend, leaned in, and whisper into Carter's ear.

"No, I'm not, I want to get this done and over with so where not sitting ducks out here." LeBeau leaned back into his stop, and they both sat there in silence.

Back at the camp, the Gestapo men were finally escorting Red out. Her hands cuffed behind her back and bag again over her head. They lifted her into the truck and climb in as well. Hochstetter though was yelling at Klink, and Klink though was not backing down this time.

"Major you just can't take the prisoner out like this!" Klink said, it sounded like he was back talking Hochstetter.

"Klink, she is my prisoner, I'm allowed to do what I want!" Hochstetter yelled, being very annoyed with Klink. Hochstetter turned and started strutting his way over to the truck to check on the progress. "Is the prisoner ready for travel?" Hochstetter ask the men sitting in the truck. Red was in between two Gestapo, the bag still over her head.

"Jawohl Major." quickly and snappy the man answer Hochstetter. Hochstetter turned and started for the front with Klink on his heal.

"Major wait you can't do this." Klink said. Hochstetter was opening the car door when Klink came up behind this.

"KLINK I CAN AND I AM!" Hochstetter yelled and jumped in the car. "Antrieb* Schnell!*" Major Hochstetter yelled at the driver and the driver started up the engine, started to drive, the driver stops at the gate, and waited until the guards had the gates open for them to drive out, driving out with the truck that with held Red, behind them. Turning right the small convoy headed in the direction of Carter and LeBeau, hiding with in the bushes waiting for their chance to grab Red.

In the truck Red sat as still as possible, the small bumps here in there shook her from side to side, but not enough to encounter the two Gestapo on either side of her. Staring at the brown material the bag was made of, she diligently moved her hands around in the cuff so that her left hand was on the bottom. Pained rain through her body as the cuffs scarped away skin. After she had her left hand below her right hand she reach up into her shirt and she traced the hem to wear it came thick. With one finger she slides out a very thin short rod, it looked like a pencil with two red tips.* She pulled it down into her right hand. Nimbly she took the two ends, shoved them together, and dropped it behind her, where it rolled out into the center of the truck.

***"Was ist das?" Red could not see anything, but she could hear everything that was going and so she pictured it in her mind. The Gestapo next to her bent down and picked up the pencil. Then the other guard across from them spoke up.

"Was ist los?" The guard next to her bent forward to pick it up, hearing motion of the guard picking the pencil he answers back.

"es ist ein Bleistift!" The guard answers but suddenly afterwards a loud sound of a click and then screams. The guard next to her jumped to his feet quickly and she fell to the side the bag coming off her head. As she sat up, she could see that the other two men were trying to put out the flames that were engulfing the man's arm. Red rearranged her hands again and pulled out three more. The pencil's were no more then an inch long.

Pushing the all the ends together, she let them go on the floor. She stood up and made her way to the edge of the truck, it was slowing down because of the great commotion. Nevertheless, when the pencils met the guard's boots the pencils explored. Red turned her back against the explosion, but the powerful burst made fall out of the truck. She landed on the dirt road, but she rolled off into the forest were her back made contact with the base of a tree.

Carter and LeBeau watch as the truck that went by blow up not just five feet from them. LeBeau though pointed to a figure falling out of the truck as the explosion accrued. They both jumped to their feet and raced through the forest. They came upon a hill and saw about twenty feet from them Red trying to stagger to her feet. They raced over to her; she snapped her head up hearing the running of feet. She smiled as Carter and LeBeau kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright?" Carter asks helping her to her feet.

"Yes, Sergeant I'm fine, let's just get back." LeBeau walked ahead of them making sure everything was clear.

It took them awhile to get back, there was patrol everywhere, combing the area. They ducked in to a bush that was parallel to the tunnel entrance. LeBeau looked at Carter, "you think, you can carry her down the tunnel?"

"I think I can, but it's going to be difficult!" Carter said pointing out that her hands where still cuffed behind her back. "I wish they would of cuffed your hands in the front then I could carry you on my back."

"Wait, that not a problem." Red said smiling, Carter was going to ask but he watch as Red folded her knees to her stomach and she bent her back and her arms came out from behind her and where now in front of her. Both Carter and LeBeau stared in amazement. "Alright you guys ready?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Carter exclaimed. Red laughed quietly at the Carter facial expression.

"I'm double jointed in both shoulder, and I'm also what they call a contortionist." Carter mouth open but Red placed her hand over his mouth as a patrol came by. They sat there in silence, watching as the German soldier paced back and forth in front of the bush and the tunnel entrance. As the man left, they waited awhile and LeBeau made a break for the tunnel.

LeBeau open the entrance and waved for them to come, Carter grabbed on to Red arm gently and lifted her to her feet. He helped her over to the tunnel; he turned around and bent down so she could get her cuffed hand over his head. As she placed her hands around his neck, she jumped up on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, since she did not have any hold on his shoulder. Carter placed one foot in and then the other and climbed down the tunnel, after Carter was half way down LeBeau followed his lead.

As Carter, foot made contact with the tunnel base he look around and smiled at Red. "Wow captain you're really light." Red unwrapped her legs from Carter's waist and Carter bent down so she could remove her cuffed hand from around his neck. LeBeau jumped down from the last step, made his way over to Red, and peered at the cuffs.

"I can't do anything about these, the only who knows how to pick, locks is Newkirk. I'll go get the Colonel, and Newkirk." LeBeau smiled and turned to get the Colonel.

Red leaned against the wall and looked down at the ground Carter looked at her, "Captain, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down...here you can sit here." Carter ran into the next room and brought back a wooden stool. Carter went over and guided her to the stool. "Are you hurt Captain? That was pretty nasty fall you took!" Carter smiled at the Captain as she started to chuckle a little. "What's so funny?"

"Sergeant, you know you don't have to be so concern. I' am in military, so I'm not that valuable from a fall like that, but you know I think I did rank my back against that tree I rolled into." Red tried to straighten her back but her eyes squeezed in pain.

"So you're a Con-too-nist? What is that?" Red relaxed her body and looked at the young sergeant who sat down next to her.

"I' am contortionist, its where someone can bend their body in different positions."

"oh wow!" Carter let out his eyes where wide and excited.

"Yes, and she so good at it." Newkirk voice rang through the room. Everyone looked up as Newkirk, Hogan, and LeBeau, came into the room. Newkirk knelt down in front of Red and held up her hands. "See that they put those ruddy old cuffs on you my dear." Newkirk stuck a thin piece of metal into the key hole of the cuffs and unlocked both of them. Newkirk look at her wrist, and saw that they where at the point of bleeding. He held her hands in his, but Red took them away from him slowly.

"Colonel, I would like to thank you for your help." Red looked up at the Colonel, who was adjusting his cap on his head. He walked over in front of her and leaned against the wall of the tunnel.

"Your welcome, are you alright, LeBeau said you took quite a tumble?" Hogan smile at Red she smiled back at Hogan.

"I will be fine Colonel, I just need to rest a little that all. But I need to get in contact with London, to tell that their spy that was found and killed."

"Don't worry; we have Kinch working on that. Do you think you're up for telling us what your mission is or are you to tired?" Hogan was concern about because he's not used to dealing with a RAF soldier who was a women.

"No Colonel, I'm fine. My mission is to destroy a file system that contains, battle movements, battle plans, and information, that the Germans have collected over the past years." Red took a deep breath as met tensed silence.

"And this file system is in Hammelburg? That's funny we didn't know about this, I wonder why they didn't tell us about it?"

"I'll tell you why Colonel, even though you guys are good, this is to advance for you." Red got an angry look from Hogan.

"Advance! Are you telling me that London doesn't think we're capable of blowing that up?" Red breathed in.

"It's not like that Colonel Hogan. It's just this mission requires, someone from the inside to riddance the papers, and not just anyone can go in there."

"What do you mean, is there only selective few who can go in there?" Hogan looked down at Red who nodded. "Who is it that can go in there then?"

"Gestapo the brigadier Generals, along with Himmler, and Hitler. But they also added another precaution. They had them stitch a number on to the collar of their clothes so when they check your identification, you must be wearing that piece of clothing." Hogan took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's insane! So how are you going to get in?" Newkirk asked looking up at Red.

"London and I had received two identification numbers by a transmitter, without the Germans knowledge. London was able to schedule an appointment for me in two days. I was supposed to be taken out tomorrow and brought back here, change and leave." Hogan turned around and gave her a puzzled look.

"You said two identification numbers? So your taking one of my men with you right?" Everyone looked at colonel and started to protest. "Everyone settled down, we agreed to help her with her mission." Hogan looked passed his men who were crowding him towards Red who sat there staring at him. "Who do you need?"

"I need someone, who can speak, German, sound German, and look German." Hogan placed a hand on Newkirk shoulder and pointed to him.

"Well, Newkirk hear can sound, and speak it, and he does look German."

"Oh that's a ruddy nice thing to say even for an officer!" Newkirk complained, he turned his head and looked at Red. She and Newkirk stared at each other for the longest time and then she opened her mouth.

"Colonel is there anyone else?" Newkirk jaw drop at Red response. LeBeau pushed past Newkirk and ran over to Red raised her hand to his mouth and kiss the top of her hand.

"Oui Mlle. Ce serait moi." Red started to laugh at LeBeau. Newkirk went over to LeBeau.

"What the bloody heck did you said to he'r?" Newkirk said pointing his finger at Red.

"All I said it was me, I would be glad to go with her." Red took a hold of LeBeau hand and smiled up at the small French man.

"I'm sorry LeBeau, you have such a thick French accent, and these Germans would know right away you weren't German. I'm sorry but I'm wondering, what the Carter over there?" Red pointed to Carter who was standing behind the Colonel.

"Carter, has enough trouble with German words, never the less English." LeBeau said placing his cheek against her hand. Newkirk tapped his shoulder and glared down at him.

"I do not have trouble with speaking German, or English." Carter said making his way over to LeBeau.

"Oh yea, fine speak a little French for me then, or German then I can determine how much you have improved." LeBeau said to Carter. Carter and LeBeau started to argue; back and forth Newkirk stepped out of the way of the two and looked towards Red with sad looking eyes. Hogan though rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" As Colonel Hogan raised his voice everything went silence. They all looked at him. "Thank you. Now everyone up to bed!" Everyone started to break out now, in rebellious cries. "That's an ordered now go!" Everyone turned to and started to head out, Hogan started follow his men, but he turned back to Red. "I'll be right back, wait right here for me."

Red nodded and watches as Hogan moved his men over to the ladder that lead up to their barracks she thought. As Hogan watch his men climb up the Ladder he peered over his shoulder and smiled at Red.

She smiled back and looked away, pretending to be curious of her new surrounding only feeling a little uncomfortable, for some reason. As the secret entrance of the tunnel, close Hogan made his way back over to Red. He knelt down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Red smiled knowing that he was concerned about her.

"I'm just fine Colonel." Red started to stand but the pain in her back made her fall. Red heart skipped a beat as she fell to the side, but the next thing she knew she did not hit the hard floor, Hogan had caught her.

"You're still in pain I can tell. Here let me help you." Hogan gave Red one of his dashing, charming smiles and gently helped Red back on her feet. "Here just lean into me, and I'll help you to your bed." Red looked up at Colonel Hogan. She finally figured it out the reason why she was so nervous it was because of Hogan. Hogan leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "Red you know you can trust us."

"Yes, Colonel, I know, but I'm thinking that this isn't a good idea." Hogan tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Colonel, I think I've fallen, yank" Hogan jaw dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Question do you still love Newkirk?" Hogan guided Red out of the room and around the corner. There pushed up against the wall was the cot that Kinch usually laid on when he stayed down all night waiting for a response from anyone. Hogan helped Red down on to the cot and Red looked up to Hogan.

"Yes, but like I said he doesn't have feeling for me. Colonel I'm sorry but I think he gave you the wrong impression. Besides he wasn't worry weather or not I'm alive."

"That's a lie, and you know it." Hogan looked down at the female Captain. "Newkirk was worried to death, he droved me nuts. He paced up and down the barracks, and asking every five second what time it was and he kept saying your name over and over again." Red looked away and back at Hogan.

"Colonel could you leave please, I'm not in such a mood now for talking." Hogan nodded and left with out saying a word.

**_Whoopy I kind of surprise myself with this. It turned out pretty good, hey if you think you figured out this plot for this story, your dead wrong. Here's the translation for the German words and conversation_**

**_German Words_**

**_Antrieb* Drive_**

**_Schnell*: Quickly, or fast_**

**_*: you will recognize that I used the pencil idea from one of the episode from Hogan's Heroes that had Axes Annie in it._**

**_German Conversation:_**

**_***"Was ist das?" : What is this _**

**_***"Was ist los?" : What is wrong_**

**_***"es ist ein Bleistift!": It is a pencil _**

**_Pretty simple to tell you Chapter seven will take as long Chapter six did to type alright byebye for now. _**


End file.
